Love Story
by SiriuslyInLove-X
Summary: Love has never been so complicated when you're in love with the enemy. Darcey's forbidden lover and her uncontainable love for him is frowned upon by her parents; yet he seems to have chosen a different path after their summer fling. Love.Hate.Fate. RL/OC
1. Preface

Love Story

_Inspired by Taylor Swift's song_

_**Preface**_

Love is something that should be treasured and respected, that wasn't what I got from my family. My feelings did not count for anything where they were concerned, all that mattered was their reputations. I hated being pure blood, I still do. Because of my blood status I wasn't allow to express my feelings to someone who was considered as 'below my standards'. He wasn't, no matter what they say. Blood status didn't matter to me. So I fought against my family and relatives, the majority of them hate me now. Because of them I cried myself to sleep every night knowing that my loved one was slowly slipping away from me because I was being locked up and forced to stay away from him.

Even then, I disobeyed my family's rules. Nothing could stop me from seeing him. I loved him. Nothing can stop love as I discovered, it was like a magnetic force was tugging my heartstrings towards him. Every night at midnight I clambered out of my window, climbed down the ivy trellis and ran towards our apple orchard. He was always there, without fail. We would walk around the orchard, hand in hand. I enjoyed the time I spent with him, there was something between us that could not be explained. Our personalities just clicked. It was almost a cliché. Even when I left him and returned to my room, as I fell asleep I found myself dreaming about him.

Our secret meetings never failed to cease until my father caught me one night climbing out of my window. I had never been so frightened in my life, I was forced to tell him where I was going to spare my own safety. I was locked in my room for a week and told that I was never to see or contact him ever again. Either that or risk his safety as well as my own. I stared out of my window, which my father put a spell on so that it could not be opened, all that I was watching for, was him. He only lived a few fields across, and I could see his house easily from my window. Even a glimpse of him would send butterflies swirling around my stomach. I missed that feeling. From that moment on, since the warning, I was barely allowed out of the house. The grand piano in the front room became my closest companion. Being stuck in that house for longer than usual, I found that I began to play myself sad and sorrowful songs, even soppy love songs.

Who could blame me? I was broken-hearted. But my heart was not broken by the person I loved, but by my family. I might never see my loved one for the rest of the summer and it was only the beginning of August. Even then, when I return to school, things might have changed. He might have forgotten about me, moved on. I return to Hogwarts with him in September, but even then, being in the year below him, and his enemy house, things become more complicated.

No one would ever believe that a Slytherin had fallen in love with a Gryffindor.

**So, what'ya think? Any good? Reviews are nice (: I still haven't decided who her 'loved one' should be yet, give me your opinion (: Tori! xox **

**P.S Visit my other stories!!!**

**P.P.S I should be able to update them pretty soon!! **


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

_Am I just a ghost of your past that haunts you? Or a memory you're willing to fight for?_

I followed Maria through the crowds of people, receiving glares from the Gryffindors as we passed them. Everyone knows that Gryffindor and Slytherin are rivals, enemies and purposely want to murder each other. Maria and I are probably the only snakes that do not hold a grudge against the lions. We don't see the point, we have no reason to hate them so why should we treat them like the scum of the earth? We passed them silently, I attempted a smile to which I received a few befuddled looks. We clambered onto the red scarlet train and pushed our way down the corridor.

I was relieved that my parents agreed to actually let me attend Hogwarts this year. Apparently I had squandered their trust in me by fooling around with a half-breed. I was blistering with rage the moment my mother called him 'filth that deserved to die' and when my father smugly agreed, laughing at the statement. I almost cursed him, the fact that I would get into even more trouble and would not have been allowed to go to Hogwarts, stopped me.

We walked past a group of Slytherins in our year and nodded curtly. I had always wondered why I had been placed in Slytherin. I wasn't sly or cunning. I didn't possess extraordinary powers. Maria and I are the misfits of our year, we spend most of our time in the library or outside. I play quidditch with my brother at home, but I have never had the guts to try out for the team. One thing that makes Maria and I stand out from the crowd is our deficiency to make friends with anyone and everyone. Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, even a few Gryffindors, we have quite a few friends who are not in Slytherin. But even being friends with a few Gryffindors does not take away the risk of being jinxed, or pranked by the 'Marauders' as they call themselves. Their favourite pastime, of course, is making any Slytherins life hell.

"I can't see any free compartments, Darcey," Maria said, as she craned her neck to see if she could see anywhere for us to sit. She sighed disappointedly, "Looks like we're going to have to sit with someone else … again. Oh, wait, there!" she said, pointing towards the empty compartment down the corridor.

I cocked my eyebrow, I specifically remember being shoved out of a compartment last year. Seemingly, it belonged to the Marauders. Remus was a Marauder. He had promised me that he would try and refrain his friends from jinxing me. A small part of me wanted to see him try. Then a pang in my heart told me that this was a possibility to see the face that I had missed most of the summer. I smiled brightly at the prospect "Well, come on then, Maria! Before someone else gets it!" I squealed, pushing Maria impatiently towards the empty compartment.

"Okay then, okay. Hey! Watch it there, Darcey!" Maria exclaimed as I ran past her, nearly knocking her over. "Fine, have a head start! But I'm still going to beat you!" she yelled.

I glanced behind me, and she had began to run after me. Being short really didn't come in useful in situations like these. Well, if you call five foot four, short. Maria is three inches taller than me, therefore, I look short compared to her. I laughed at her appearance, she looked gangly and her legs were all over the place. As I looked around again, someone was standing in front of me, I didn't have time to get stopped and I slammed directly into the person. Surprisingly, the impact of my body did not cause the person to sway in the slightest, or even stumble backwards. I screwed up my face, glanced up. But before I could identify the person I noticed a very shiny Head Boy badge. I swallowed nervously and glanced up apologetically. My eyes widened astoundedly. Who in their right mind would make James Potter Head Boy? "I-I … Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," I managed to mumble.

Potter looked at me with disgust, "Clearly," he said, pushing me away from any sort of touching distance of him.

I glared at him, "I said I was sorry you idiot, no need to brush me off like I'm some sort of vermin," I spat venomously and quickly removed my arm from his grip. From then on I decided that I disliked the boy increasingly.

"Ohhhh! Give her a detention, Prongs! Disrespect to the Head Boy!" shouted a voice from inside the compartment. I glanced through the doorway and lounging on the seat was Sirius Black, Regulas' brother.

I laughed sarcastically, "Disrespect, my arse," I growled and began to walk away from Potter but he grabbed me by the arm.

"You know, I think I might actually give her a detention, Padfoot," Potter smirked and dragged me into their compartment. I begrudgingly followed, I didn't really have any choice. "Name?" he asked me and slouched down on the seat beside Black. I watched his smug expression with malice and rolled my eyes impatiently. Could that boy violate his powerful position any more than he already was? Clearly he was milking the situation. "Darcey Mitchell," I growled back at him.

Potter watched me intently, his expression was curious. I could almost predict what he was going to ask me next. "House?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing. Exactly what I had expected. Now I'll have even fewer rights than what I started out with.

"Slytherin," I muttered, almost inaudibly. I stared down at the floor. Why was I placed in that stupid house?

"What did you say?" Potter asked, leaning closer to me. He seemed keen to hear my answer.

I sighed dramatically, "Slytherin," I said clearly, but frustratedly.

Black inhaled melodramatically, "Dock points! Dock points! Think about it, Prongs. We could already be in with a chance to win the cup!" he said, shaking Potter. He was worse than Regulas. Look at me with my handsome features and lots of money! I had heard that he was a player, dated girls week-in week-out. Needless to say, he looked like the type and the fact that he was brothers with Regulas, who was exactly the same were girls were concerned.

"You don't look much like a Slytherin," Potter said to me, he hadn't taken his eyes off of me once after I had revealed what house I was in, "You're too … I don't know. You just don't seem like the normal Slytherin," he said, rubbing his chin.

"If you must know … I bloody hate it," I said. Hate wouldn't even describe it to be honest, detest would probably be more suitable. "Stupid bastards and their 'perfect blood status'. It's the biggest pile of shit I've even had the misfortune to be part of," I said honestly and glanced up to meet eye contact with Potter who was smiling unbelievingly at me.

Black laughed manically, "Are you being serious?!" he asked me. He goggled at me as though I was a monkey at the zoo. And yes, I know what a zoo is. Just because I come from a family of 'pure bloods' doesn't mean to say I don't go to places that muggles visit. Maria and I went to a zoo the year before, it was … entertaining to say the least.

I grinned sadistically at Black, clearly he had not recognised the pun that he uttered, "No, because you're Sirius, are you not?" Black glared at me. "Yes, I'm being serious. Jeez, what's got your knickers in a twist?" I asked him and threw him a dirty look.

"I just remembered you were a Slytherin," Black said inanimately.

It was clear that he didn't know exactly how much I hated being in Slytherin. "I wish you would stop reminding me. I know you hate anything to do with Slytherin, but trust me you would hate it even more if you were actually put in Slytherin like I was," I said, staring angrily at him. I watched him as the expression on his face grew confused and bewildered.

"But … you're a pure blood. Why don't you like being in Slytherin?" Black asked me. He may have the looks, but he certainly isn't bright.

"You're a pure blood and you don't like Slytherin. You grew up in a rich pure blood household. Your brother is a death eater. Potter's a pure blood too, he doesn't like Slytherins. Not all pure bloods follow the dark arts, Black," I said proving my point. I sat down on the seat opposite Potter and Black. "And the reason I don't like being in Slytherin is because all that matters is your blood status and how rich you are. Not to mention all that death eater rubbish," I said, gazing out the window, remembering my father bringing up the Voldemort topic that was a recurring discussion at the dinner table. "My father wants me to follow the Dark Lord," I confessed to them, "He thinks that Voldemort is doing the right thing by getting rid of all the half-breeds-" I nearly choked on the word as it left my mouth, "Muggle-borns and muggles." I grimaced and looked towards the two seventh-years sitting opposite me. "But … I don't want to."

"I suppose you're kind of like me then, aren't you?" Black said in a tone that suggested that he had forgotten that I was 'mortal enemy'. "Apart from the fact that you're actually a Slytherin." Clearly he hadn't forgotten.

A growl escaped from my throat, "What did I say about reminding me?" I asked him, shooting him a death glare. My expression softened when he smiled back apologetically. These Gryffindors weren't as bad as what I had expected, if they would get off their high horse they would be even nicer. "Aren't there more people in your _posse_?" I asked them interestedly.

"Yes, there's Moony-" My heart skipped a beat at that nickname, I knew exactly why it was Remus' nickname; he was a werewolf. Not that I cared in the slightest, it didn't effect how I felt about him. "And Wormtail," Black said, I suppose I could call him Sirius. But then, if I did, he might think I was getting friendly. That probably isn't a good thing to do with a Black.

Potter elbowed him, "He means Remus and Peter," he said, "That's their nicknames," he said slowly and clearly as if I didn't understand a word he was saying. I smuggled a laugh. I knew more about him and the Marauders than he knew. It was amusing to think that I had been having civilised conversation with who Remus described as 'the biggest children to ever walk the face of the earth'. Where is he? I wondered to myself. If James is Head Boy and Remus is a prefect then why didn't they come back together? "Eh, is that you friend out there?" Potter asked me. I glanced up at him, he was watching curiously out of the compartment door. I followed his gaze and standing patiently outside with her arms folded, was Maria.

"Yeah. I'd better be going, I don't want to keep her waiting any longer," I said and got up off the seat and began to walk out the compartment door, I slid it open but stopped and turned around. They had been pretty decent to me, considering I was a Slytherin, I might as well thank them. "Thanks, Potter. For not giving me a detention, or docking points for that matter …" I laughed, "Not that I would care anyway." I smiled politely, turned around and slid the door closed.

"What on earth where you doing in there?!" Maria exclaimed, "I've been waiting outside for ..." she pulled her sleeve back and glanced at her watch, "Fifteen minutes!"

I picked up my bag, swung it over my shoulder and started to walk down the corridor, Maria followed. "We were just talking. Potter was going to give me a detention, then he found out I hated being in Slytherin and started being quite nice to me," I shrugged and pushed open the door at the end of the corridor.

"Potter? Nice? Are you sure, Darcey? I mean, remember when he hexed you last year," Maria said, concernedly, "He certainly wasn't nice then," she said. Maria did have a point though, Potter wasn't decent to any Slytherin. Obviously the fact that me, being a Slytherin and hating it, he had seen that there are Slytherins that aren't as greedy and sly was what they are stereotyped to be.

"Yes, I'm sure, Maria," I sighed, for being my best friend, she was very protective over me. Maybe it was because I was a head shorter than her and she felt the need to protect me. But that is supposed to be the elder brother's job. Raphael wasn't like that at all. The only time he protected me from anything was when father got really mad at me. Rapha stood up for me and took the blame. I am truly grateful for that because father looked as though he might have murdered me.

"Well, here we are again with no place to sit and I'm hungry," Maria complained, a sour expression on her face as she rubbed her stomach. That girl is always hungry. It's a good thing I found the way into the kitchens at Hogwarts, we take midnight strolls just to feed her. Not that I'm complaining, those house elves make a delicious chocolate cake with strawberry frosting. Even the thought of it is making me feel ravenous.

"For goodness sakes, Maria," I laughed, "It's only-" The door to the corridor swung open, my heart thumped passionately. Remus walked towards us, Peter was by his side. I could see Maria out of the corner of my eye, glancing suspiciously at me occasionally. My breathing intensified as he got closer, my heartbeat got faster. I smiled towards him as he and Peter walked towards us, "R- ..." My heart dropped to the pits of my stomach as he looked straight through me and walked on by. I sniffed and turned round to watch him walk down the corridor, not even looking back. I spun around and quickly began walking in the opposite direction. I frowned to myself and fought back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"What was that all about?" Maria asked me bewilderedly. She had caught up on me quite rapidly. That was the problem with having a long-legged friend; you can never get away from them quickly enough. Not that I don't like her. I do. Just now, I didn't really want to talk to anyone.

"Nothing. Really, it's nothing," I said, avoiding eye contact with her. She can always tell when I lie to her, she says that it's my eyes that give it away. I continued to walk faster, glancing sideways for an empty compartment that would never be found because I knew fine rightly that there wouldn't be any.

"You're avoiding eye contact with me, Darcey Mitchell. There is definitely something wrong with you," Maria said sternly. Sometimes I dislike having a best friend that knows you inside out, you can never get away with anything.

"Okay, I'll tell you as soon as we find a compartment," I negotiated with her. I know I can trust Maria. I have told her countless secrets of mine and not one of them has she told to anyone else. She's a great listener, which is a good thing because when I have a problem I babble on about how I'm feeling and what's annoying me.

"Darcey … you've got something on your cheek. It's sort of shiny … I-" Maria began, but stopped when I turned to face her. I couldn't stop the tears. I tried so hard, but it's not particularly pleasant to be ignored by someone just after they told you that they loved you. I smiled feebly at her sad face. "Oh, Darcey," she said and gathered me into a hug. "There must be something pretty bad, Darcey. I've never seen you cry before," she said and squeezed me comfortingly.

I sniffed loudly and detached myself from Maria's grip, "It's just …" I sighed, "I'll tell you when we find a compartment," I said as a group of people walked past, "I don't want anyone else to hear."

"Okay," Maria said and we began to walk down the corridor in silence. Maria sighed, I could see her glancing at me, "Are you okay now? Please understand why I'm worried .. You _never_ cry," she said. She is right though, I have only recently started crying. I'm beginning to think that meeting Remus was a mistake because I'm always feeling miserable now. I cried when I wasn't allowed to see him, and now he's ignoring me. I hate being a teenager.

I smiled at Maria, "I'm _sort of_ okay now. I don't feel very well though, maybe I'm just hungry," I said, glancing down at my stomach.

"You and me both," Maria said, her stomach grumbled loudly.

I let out a small giggle and deliberately pushed her towards the wall of the corridor, "That would only ever happen to you, you know," I laughed, but then I remembered that I had to tell Maria that I was in love with a Gryffindor. I was sure she would take it pretty well, but a small twinge in my gut felt otherwise. I didn't want to loose her, she was all I really had.

Would it be sensible to loose a friend who had stuck with you through thick and thin over a boy you loved but weren't sure if he felt the same way?

**Hope you liked the chapter! Reviews are nice, as always (: Constructive criticism, tell me what you think about my writing etc. etc. Have a look at my other stories if you like too (: Even if you're just passing through randomly, press the wee button down there and tell me your thoughts. They would be much appreciated! Tori xo**


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

_It's obvious by the looks you give me, I don't exist in your world anymore. _

I told Maria all about Remus. She didn't judge me like she should have. She didn't judge me like my family had done. 'If he makes you feel good, Darce, it doesn't matter if he's in Gryffindor or bloody Hufflepuff', she said – it felt like she was the mother I never had. At least now I knew someone was on my side. At least I knew, that now, I didn't have to go through this alone. And because of this, I felt more confident. On the inside at least.

She told me to talk to him. Or rather, _try_ to talk to him. I knew this was going to be hard. I mean, he _had_ ignored me on the train … or maybe he just hadn't noticed me. No. He had ignored me. Walked straight past me as though I was invisible. Did I ever tell you that, that made me feel so special? Well, I guess the tears were evidence enough. He could have at least told me that he didn't want anything to do with me anymore. Even hinted to it. Although, I guess it wasn't his fault. I was completely shut off from the world for the whole month of August by my parents. But … how can someone change their feelings so quickly? I hadn't. Urgh. Why do boys have to be so god-damned insufferable? And honestly, I don't think that I'm the only girl wondering why this is.

But one thing was for sure; I was determined to find out why Remus was being so impossibly ignorant.

It was now seven thirty, on my first day back at school. The bright morning sun shone through the gap in the curtain, inconsiderately blaring right onto my face. I _hated_ mornings. Stupid birds singing, sun shining too brightly, people taking bloody ages in the bathroom – the list is endless. I sat up and squinted around the room. Everyone was still in bed. Maria was sprawled out in a most unladylike fashion; her gangly legs contorted into all sorts of shapes. Zelda Fenwick, was so engulfed by her duvet you could only barely see her raven black hair, and Hazel Burbidge had abandoned her duvet completely and resorted to curling up in the foetal position for warmth. We weren't exactly the most, uhmm .. _normal_ room-mates. I yawned, kicking the covers off before swinging my legs off the side of the bed and getting to my feet before trudging through the dormitory, grabbing my uniform and robes as I made my way towards the bathroom.

Ten minutes later I emerged, washed, dressed and ready to bite my first day back at school in the arse. Maria was awake and dressed, staring pointlessly around the room. She smiled grimly as I made my presence clear, before she jumped to her feet.

"Do you think they'd notice if I didn't bother going to classes today?" She asked, rather hoping that I would come back with a positive reply. Did she really expect that of me? I was a Slytherin after all. And even though I didn't know the reason I was put here, I might as well try to act like one.

"Do you think they even _know _you exist? Since when does anyone care about us, Maria?" I drawled, rolling my eyes. She wrinkled her nose, and huffed. She knew I was right. "C'mon, let's get to breakfast before the place is swarming with first years." In my opinion, first years are like flies. Annoying, easily persuaded, always buzzing around because they're lost, always bumping into things and even if you do swat them, they still end up buzzing around your hair again. Which is bloody annoying. Thank God I'm not a Prefect.

Maria nodded and made her way towards the door of the dormitory. "Actually, you're probably wrong. First years are so scared of being late for class, I wouldn't be surprised if they go down to breakfast at six," she mused as we made our way down the dark, dimly lit stairway. "Or … maybe that was just us."

I couldn't help but agree. But unfortunately for us, I'd say we were worse than the average first year. Geeky-looking, big bags for our books which looked like they were designed for tourists, shy, timid and incredibly unsociable. Not much has changed. Okay, I admit that I have lost the geeky look. I do actually try to look presentable in the morning. I do brush my hair, even though it doesn't actually need brushed because it's naturally straight and rarely tangles. I do wear make-up, but the bare minimum. And I do own a skirt that is above my knee … actually, it's halfway up my thigh, but let's not talk about that. Oh, and I no longer own a bag the size of a small house. But, I can still be shy and timid, unless I get to know someone, then I'm a completely different person. And the only other reason why I may not be timid, is if I'm angry. When I'm angry, I'm loud and ferocious – no one messes with me. But other than that, I'm just your average girl. I'm not overly pretty. I'm not bubbly and full of energy all the time. I'm not good at Quidditch; but I do like to go running occasionally. I do have enemies. I'm not liked by everyone. Some people just think I'm plain weird and I don't have a boyfriend … well, I did, but not anymore.

When we reached the Great Hall, there wasn't a lot of people there. A few people from each house gathered at their table, but that was it. Maria and I walked to our usual spot near the end of the Slytherin table closest to the door – it was an easy way to escape getting caught up in the crowds. We sat down in silence. The good thing with having a friend like Maria, who doesn't feel the need to talk about everything, is that in silence it never feels awkward. I carefully spooned some fruit into the bowl in front of me, before pouring myself a glass of orange juice.

I was about to put my spoon to my mouth when Maria spoke. "I wonder what those Marauders have done for their first prank on the Slytherins this year?" she asked, clearly out of pure interest, but might have saved me from becoming victim to one of their ruthless pranks. She eyed me carefully, watching me as I put my spoon back down into my bowl. "I wouldn't eat that if I were you," she said, nodding towards the fruit in the bowl.

"For God's sake – can't even eat my bloody breakfast without being turning into a bloody frog," I fumed, staring longingly down at the food before me. "Stupid bloody Marauders."

"Well, you know Darce, they aren't actually stupid. Quite intelligent when you think of how complex some of their pranks can be. We call them stupid because we don't like them and because they make our lives hell –"

"Too right they make our lives hell! We can't even –"

"And yet yesterday, you were saying how Potter was genuine, and 'nice' as you put it. Weren't you, Darcey?" Maria said with a devilish smile. All she was doing was trying to get me to admit that I had contradicted my words. But I wasn't for giving up.

"I said that _Potter_ was nice, I never said that what he did or liked doing was nice!" I said, making my point clear. Maria looked defeated; I smiled. The pranks was the one thing I was slightly annoyed about when Remus and I were on good terms. I didn't like how he felt the need to make every single pupil lives in the house of Slytherin, a living hell. I didn't think there was anything wrong with them pranking the known Death Eaters though, for even I didn't like what they did.

The Great Hall was starting to fill up as more and more students entered, and took their seats at the house tables. I simply watched, observed my surroundings. Also, consciously keeping watch for Remus. Or even the other Marauders. For were they where, he was bound to be there too. My stomach growled; I needed that food, but I wasn't taking the risk. God knows what those Marauders might have had planned. Zelda and Hazel sat beside us, and began to fill their plates. Maria and I made eye contact, mischievous smirks on our faces. We remained quiet, silently filling with laughter at the though of something unusual happening to our room-mates. Some may say it's cruel, I say it's just pure entertainment. You always hear them before you see them. Black's barking laughter rang out as the Marauders made their entrance. Potter and Black, fooling around as usual, laughing at something no one else would probably dare of laughing at. Then there was Remus, smirking, and shaking his head at the antics of his two best friends. Clearly he had more sense of dignity. And lastly, Pettigrew, watching Potter and Black with envy, sniggering along with something Potter had said. It was odd how four such different people were so popular, and admired throughout the school. Well, when I say admired, that's excluding _every_ Slytherin.

I watched them as they sat down; Maria stared at me curiously and I nodded over her shoulder. She turned around, just as they glanced up. I met eye contact with Potter, before immediately diverting my eyes away. I looked up again and he was talking to Black, a smirk plastered on his face. He looked over at the Slytherin table again, before nodding. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

"Uh … Maria, we might want to be going now," I said, throwing a cautious look over to the Gryffindor table. I stood up, and climbed over the bench. Maria gave me an unamused look, and folded her arms. "Do you want to look like a bloody fool?" I hissed, sending her a deathly glare. She growled and rolled her eyes, but stood up and climbed over the bench, following me towards the entrance of the Great Hall. "They were up to something, I know – Ahhhhhhhhh!!!" Suddenly I was lifted up into the air by my ankles. I was dangling in mid air, my robes around my face, my knickers on show. Laughter rang out through the Great Hall. "PUT ME DOWN YOU BASTARDS!" I roared, "FUCKING MARAUDERS!"

"No need to shout obscenities, Mitchell. We just didn't want you to miss the show we had planned," said the unmistakable voice of James Potter.

"You know, for a Head Boy Potter, you certainly are one arrogant, insufferable bastard who has nothing better to do but spend his time making peoples live hell – maybe you should grow some pubic hair and act like a seventeen year old, not some prepubescent brat who doesn't know how to control his imbalanced hormones!" I screamed, trying my best to regain my modesty and cover my knickers. Who the hell does he think he is? And what happened to the genuine Potter yesterday on the train? Clearly his head has enlarged greatly since dinner last night.

"For you information, Mitchell, I do have pubic hair – I don't need to grow any –"

"Yeah, well you _need_ to deflate your abnormally large head! Now _put me down_!"

"Ah, ah, aaaaaah. You need to say the magic word, Mitchell."

I growled, and began to fumble around in my pockets. Time to do things the Potter way. "I'll show you the magic word, Potter! _Petrificus totalus_!" I shouted, aiming my wand in the direction in which Potter was standing. As I fell through the air, there was a blunt knock, presumably Potter's head knocking off the hardwood table – I hoped. I braced myself for hitting the hard stone floor, but it never came. I opened my eyes to find someone's arms around me; my heart skipped a beat when I realised that the person that had caught me was Remus. "You caught me?" I asked as he set me down on the ground.

"Well you were going to land on me," he answered bluntly, avoiding eye contact with me, turning away and sitting down at the Gryffindor table where he returned to his breakfast.

I stared at him in confusion before scowling. "Well maybe if I had landed on you, you would have come to your senses and informed me of what happened, because I don't actually know," I spat. He looked up at me blankly, no emotion displayed on his face. I stared back at him, knowing he knew what I meant. Then he turned around again, ignoring me completely. I frowned, glaring at the back of his head disdainfully. It was only then that I noticed the silence. I looked up, glanced around glaring at everyone who was eavesdropping, before storming off out of the Great Hall.

The last thing I heard was; "Moony? What the hell was that all about?!"

**Well, I know I haven't posted in a while, but I finally got around to it (: I hope you liked the chapter! It's short, but I like it all the same (: **

**Please Review (: Thanks! Tori x**


End file.
